Niebo upadło w twoich oczach
by missMHO
Summary: /00Q - Skyfall/ Wszystko, czego James Bond dotykał się w życiu, wreszcie umierało, bez względu na jego uczucia i starania.


_Wiem, że ostatnie za co powinnam się teraz zabierać to nowe fanficki. Ale to tylko oneshot..._

_00Q ostatnio przejmuje kontrolę nad moim życiem i wczorajsze 6,5h w pociągu skończyło się tym oto tekstem (przez co jest trochę niedopracowany; środowisko pociągowe nie do końca sprzyja pisaniu)._

_Niezbetowane - tak ostrzegam. (Honey, NIE BIJ.)_

_To głównie eksperyment z mojej strony, jako że nie ma jeszcze żadnego polskiego tekstu do tego pairingu. Tak więc nawet nie wiem, czy ktoś z rodaków zechce czytać o 007/Q._

_Ostrzegam, że mogą pojawić się spoilery do "Skyfall"._

_I właśnie, żeby nikt nie myślał, że shippuję Brosnana z Cleese'm czy inne zbezeczeństwo - 00Q to pairing ze "Skyfall", z Danielem Craigem jako Bondem i Benem Whishawem jako Q._

_Endżoj. Jak ktoś przeczyta, to niech da znać, czy może by chciał coś więcej z tego pairingu._

* * *

Bond zacisnął mocniej szczękę, zmuszając swoje mięśnie do dodatkowego wysiłku, który pozwoliłby mu zatrzymać, a najlepiej ostatecznie odsunąć od siebie ostrze wojskowego noża, które nieubłaganie zbliżało się do jego gardła.

Spróbował po raz kolejny się uwolnić i wierzgnął nogami, lecz ciężar ciała napastnika skutecznie przygważdżał go do podłogi.

Przynajmniej wypełnił swoje zadanie. Miał być eskortą swojego partnera w tej misji, a ten Rusek był chyba ostatnim z najemników kręcących się po budynku.

Jeżeli Bond zajmie Ruska, _on_ powinien dać radę wydostać się stąd i wrócić do hotelu bez pomocy 007. Jednakże Bond chyba już przekroczył swój przydział zmartwychwstań i nie dołączy do swojego towarzysza w ich obrzydliwie drogim apartamencie, w którym mogłaby zamieszkać mała rodzina. Już czuł chłód ostrza na swojej szyi. Szczytowy przypływ adrenaliny pozwolił mu znów wycofać ostrze o kilka centymetrów. Ale to już była ostatnia wymiana przewagi w tym pojedynku.

Wtedy padł strzał.

Rusek jęknął głucho i ostrze upadło tuż obok szyi agenta, nagle napierający na Bonda ciężar wydawał się podwoić i napastnik wreszcie padł na niego bezwładnie. Łapiąc łapczywie oddech, Bond zrzucił martwego mężczyznę na bok i podniósł się z ulgą.

Q wciąż stał w pozycji, w której wystrzelił, z pistoletem wycelowanym w miejsce gdzie 007 prawie skończył z brudnym wojskowym nożem w szyi.

- Q?

Młody geniusz odruchowo podniósł na niego spojrzenie i w ciągu ułamka sekundy ponownie opuścił, błądząc wzrokiem po martwym Rusku i rosnącej wokół niego kałuży krwi. Zniżył wreszcie wyciągniętą z bronią rękę. Mechanicznym ruchem zabezpieczył Walthera i schował do torby ze sprzętem leżącej u jego stóp.

- Wracamy do hotelu. Misja wypełniona – powiedział beznamiętnym tonem. Bond ruszył za nim w milczeniu.

ж

Gdy tylko wkroczyli do ich apartamentu, Q rzucił torbę ze sprzętem na swoje łóżko i ruszył do łazienki, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Nie zwrócił uwagi na ból w stawach, gdy padł na kolana na twardą posadzkę i zwymiotował do muszli toalety. Torsje targały nim kilka minut nim wreszcie organizm zrozumiał, że zwracanie płynami żołądkowymi do niczego nie prowadzi. Po dłuższej chwili, podniósł się chwiejnie, wciąż drżąc i oparł o umywalkę. Ściągnął nagle ciążące na nosie okulary i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Jego palców wciąż trzymał się słodki zapach prochu.

Opłukał twarz zimną wodą. Nie potrafił spojrzeć na własne odbicie w lustrze.

_Zamordowałem człowieka. Pociągnąłem za spust i strzeliłem mu w plecy._

Poczuł kolejny nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku i pociemniało mu lekko przed oczami.

Włączył prysznic i wszedł w ubraniach pod gorący strumień, po czym oparł się o zimne kafelki i zsunął po nich na posadzkę. Wpatrywał się w swoje drżące dłonie.

Dlatego nie chciał nawet próbować zostać agentem. Praca przy biurku nie wymagała rzeczywistego naciskania spustu. Tak jak powiedział Bond podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy.

_Bond_.

Wyglądało na to, że fascynacja agentem 007 jednak wychodziła poza ramy nieszkodliwego pożądania – jak do tego pory Q określał swoje zainteresowanie. Bo przecież nie zabiłby dla kogoś tylko dlatego…

Q parsknął histerycznym śmiechem.

Wspaniały moment, aby zdać sobie sprawę, że zakochało się w przeklętym Jamesie Bondzie.

Q miał nadzieję, że uda mu się utonąć w tym cholernym prysznicu.

ж

Bond zapukał czterokrotnie do drzwi łazienki.

- Q? W porządku?

Brak odpowiedzi. Agent westchnął i otworzył drzwi bez dalszych pytań.

Q siedział pod strumieniem wody na posadzce prysznica, wciąż w ubraniach. Jego zwykle blada skóra była zaczerwieniona od temperatury. Młody geniusz zapalczywie drapał wierzch swojej prawej dłoni – wraz opłukującą ją wodą, spływała również krew. Bond pokręcił głową ze smutkiem.

Q nie miał być tym, który pociąga za spust.

Agent podszedł powoli do drugiego mężczyzny i usiadł na mokrych kafelkach, pozwalając by ich boki się zetknęły. Q zamarł bez ruchu, jak wystraszone zwierzę. Mokre włosy zasłaniały mu oczy.

- Jeszcze nie zdążyłem ci podziękować, za wtedy… - agent przemówił cicho, ledwie słyszalnie nad szumem prysznica. – Uratowałeś mi życie.

Q zacisnął mocno prawą dłoń, tą którą trzymał broń… Z wydrapanych ran popłynęła nowa fala krwi.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Bond, chwytając krwawiącą dłoń między swoje.

Wiedział, że nie może powiedzieć nic więcej. W takiej sytuacji nie było słów. Bond był więcej niż świadom, że potem nigdy nie było „lepiej", a twarz tej pierwszej osoby prześladowała cię w ciemnościach i czeluściach własnego umysłu. Ale mógł przynajmniej przypomnieć Q, że zabójstwo z jego ręki nie poszło na marne.

Bo chociaż Q już nie raz ratował mu skórę, to Bond też nigdy wcześniej nie dziękował.

ж

Q spał skulony na kanapie, w suchych ubraniach, wciąż bez okularów (jak gdyby dzięki temu, że świat wokół niego był nieostry, mógł łatwiej się od niego odciąć). Odkąd Bond wyciągnął go z łazienki, kwatermistrz milczał, aż Morfeusz przyjął go w swoje ramiona.

Bond był za to wdzięczny. Za kilka godzin czekała ich powrotna podróż do Londynu. Q bał się lotów, więc spędzał je pod wpływem silnych leków, dzięki którym spał całą podróż, jeszcze zanim samolot odbił się od ziemi. Ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebował, to stres związany z nieuniknionym sześciogodzinnym lotem.

Agent nalał sobie kolejną szklankę whiskey i westchnął głośno.

To była ich kolejna wspólna misja po Skyfall, lecz wcześniej Q był jedynie, bardziej lub mnie hojnym, mikołajem z gadżetami produkcji Q-Branch, czasem głosem w jego uchu, który prowadził go między labiryntami ulic egzotycznych miast, gdy ścigał swój cel, lub sam był ścigany, a czasem dobrym duchem, który zza ekranów i klawiatur sterował ruchem ulicznym podczas problematycznych pościgów w metropoliach. Jednak teraz, pierwszy raz, młody kwatermistrz musiał opuścić bezpieczeństwo swojego gabinetu i udać się na misję u boku agenta. Był jedyną osobą, która mogła złamać wirtualne zabezpieczenia tej organizacji, a jedynym sposobem, aby w ogóle włamać się do komputera głównego tej sieci, było fizycznie przy nim być. Naturalnie, ów komputer musiał znajdować się w bardzo nieprzyjemnym miejscu na przedmieściach Moskwy - oczywiście nafaszerowanym najemnikami.

Na początku wszystko szło _zbyt_ gładko. Udało im się sukcesywnie zbliżać do celu i to zaniepokoiło Bonda. Takie misje nigdy nie obywały się bez komplikacji, więc spodziewał, że w każdej chwili sytuacja może obrócić się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nie byli pewni ilu napastników mogą się spodziewać i ta myśl wciąż pulsowała w jego umyśle.

Jednak Bond _nie_ spodziewał się, że jego młody kwatermistrz uratuje mu życie, odbierając inne.

Q mógł przejść podstawowe szkolenie MI6, mógł znać budowę i działanie broni lepiej niż wszyscy agenci 00, lecz na _to_, nic nie mogło go przygotować.

Bond podniósł wzrok na śpiącego Q. Bez okularów, z włosami kręcącymi się jeszcze bardziej dziko niż zwykle, gdy teraz schły po jego „prysznicu", z rozluźnionym wyrazem twarzy, bez swoich błyskotliwych ripost - wyglądał jeszcze młodziej niż na co dzień. Niewinnie – jak na kogoś, kto niecałe trzy godziny wcześniej strzelił komuś w plecy z zimną krwią.

Był to niewątpliwy urok Q. Tak łatwo można było nie dostrzec tego, co się kryło za tym niepozornym pierwszym wrażeniem. Wtedy, w galerii, Bond przez moment naprawdę myślał, że to żart, że ktoś _taki_ może być głową Q-Branch.

Jednak Q szybko umotywował, że zasłużył na swoją pozycję. Wpierw, jeszcze siedząc przed tym przeklętym marynistycznym obrazem, ciętymi ripostami udowodnił, że jest w stanie stawić czoła pyskatemu agentowi 00 i wyjść z tego z podniesioną głową. Potem, nawet pomimo potknięcia z pułapką Silvy, nie można było odmówić mu jego technicznego geniuszu. Jednak najważniejsze było _zaufanie_, gdy Bond zabierał M do Skyfall, a Q, bez dodatkowych pytań, wbrew zasadom, ryzykując dopiero co uzyskaną pozycję, pomógł mu, wodząc Silvę swoim wirtualnym śladem z okruszków.

Z czasem Bond musiał przyznać, że narodziła się w nim pewna fascynacja młodym kwatermistrzem. Jego niepozornością, akcentem, którego nie powstydziłaby się sama Królowa, smukłym ciałem w tych ohydnych sweterkach. Odkrył też, że ten głęboki głos w jego uchu podczas misji nie irytuje go – tak jak to zwykle bywało - a drogie, prawie niewidoczne zestawy komunikacyjne przestały lądować w drinkach. Q był frapującą enigmą i czasem nawet zastanawiał się czy ten młodzik dałby się uwieść sławnemu 007… Jak smakowałyby te pyskate usta?

Ale to nie wchodziło w grę pod żadną postacią.

ж

Q przespał lot powrotny. Nie rozmawiali już więcej na temat Ruska postrzelonego w plecy i geniusza rozdrapującego własne dłonie.

Obaj byli przecież profesjonalistami.

ж

Q udało się wrócić do rutyny pracy w MI6. Tylko czasem budził się z duszących snów, w których pociąga za spust, a kula z jego broni ląduje w sercu najemnika, który dzierży nóż przy szyi 007. Czasem śnił też o gorących dłoniach Bonda na swoich ciele, ale te mary wcale nie sprawiały, że budził się z lepszym samopoczuciem.

ж

Pewnej nocy, Q wracał do mieszkania ledwie trzymając się na nogach - nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio spał dłużej niż godzinę, lub w miał ustach cokolwiek innego niż kolejne litry Earl Greya. Nadzorował równocześnie misje 009 i 007, obie przedłużające się i problematyczne. Chociaż zwykle czekał aż Bond będzie z powrotem w Londynie i na własne oczy zobaczy, że wrócił w jednym kawałku, aby zdać raport końcowy, to dzisiejszej nocy nie miał już na to sił. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby paść nieprzytomny przed swoim zespołem – nie mógł pozwolić sobie na jakiekolwiek potknięcia, od kiedy w ciągu swoich pierwszych tygodni jako najmłodszy Q w historii brytyjskiego wywiadu, pozwolił na naruszenie ochrony przez Silvę.

Gdy wszedł do mieszkania, już przy drzwiach odkrył, że alarm jest wyłączony. Sięgnął po broń w bocznej kieszeni torby na laptopa. Chłodny ciężar w jego dłoni, mimo wszystko, sprawiał, że czuł się trochę bezpieczniej.

Potrzebował dwóch sekund, by poznać ciemną sylwetkę na jego kanapie. Wypuścił z siebie wstrzymywany oddech i rzucił broń na blat stołu z obrzydzeniem.

- 007, do cholery, co ty tu robisz? – spytał, zapalając światło. Bond zamrugał kilka razy na nagłą jasność.

- Szukam towarzystwa – odpowiedział, jak gdyby nigdy nic i podniósł szklankę z bursztynowym płynem w geście toastu.

Q przejrzał życiorys Bonda w swojej głowie i od razu tego pożałował. Tego wieczora przypadała rocznica śmierci Vesper.

Kwatermistrz westchnął i padł na fotel obok. Chwycił butelkę stojącą na stole i wziął łyka trunku prosto z gwintu. Skrzywił się mimowolnie, lecz alkohol przyjemnie parzył go w gardło.

- Jesteś wystarczająco dorosły, aby pić?

Q uśmiechnął się odruchowo w odpowiedzi, choć grymas nie odbił się jego oczach. Żarty na temat wieku były ulubionymi w zasobie 007, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że Q już dawno przekroczył ćwierćwiecze.

- Obawiam się, że źle wybrałeś – powiedział kwatermistrz, masując skroń. – Nie jestem dzisiaj zbyt towarzyski.

Rozmawiali o pogodzie, uciążliwych mgłach, ostatniej akcji i o krawatach nowego M („nowego", bo obaj wciąż tak go nazywali, „M" zarezerwowane było dla _niej_; o niej też nie rozmawiali).

Q nie pamiętał, kiedy zasnął, nadal w fotelu, nie dając rady utrzymać przytomności przy obezwładniającej mieszance przemęczenia i alkoholu.

Ten nocy śnił mu się trzydniowy zarost drapiący go w skroń i lekki pocałunek na jego czole, oraz wyszeptane słowa. _Nie będziesz kolejną osobą, którą zdewastowałem._

ж

Minęły dwa tygodnie, nim Q znów odnalazł wyłączony alarm w mieszkaniu i pewnego agenta na swojej kanapie.

- 007, czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?

Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł umorusane czerwienią dłonie i sposób w jaki siedział.

- To twoja krew?

W odpowiedzi Bond zsunął marynarkę z ramion, odsłaniając plamę soczystej czerwieni na białej koszuli i dziurę w materiale, którą zdecydowanie wyszarpało ostrze noża.

- Powinieneś iść z tym do skrzydła szpitalnego MI6, a nie nawiedzać kwatermistrza po godzinach.

- Mają mnie tam już serdecznie dosyć.

Q nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia krótkim śmiechem.

- Skąd wiesz, że ja nie mam ciebie dosyć?

Q wiedział, że powinien wykopać 007 z mieszkania, zmusić do pójścia do lekarza i przestać poddawać się sentymentom przez swoje absurdalne zauroczenie, ale wtedy spotkał wzrok zmęczonych oczu o odcieniu czystego nieba i poszedł po apteczkę do kuchni.

- Jesteś świadom, że przeszedłem jedynie podstawowe szkolenie medyczne? – zastrzegł kwatermistrz, przemywając ranę. Na szczęście nie było to nic poważnego - potrafił ocenić, że wystarczy kilka szwów.

- Wystarczające. Zrobiłbym to sam, ale nie dosięgnę.

Młody geniusz westchnął z dezaprobatą, pozwalając by jego nozdrza wypełniła metaliczna woń krwi. Jego spojrzenie przeskoczyło na chwilę z rany na łopatce, na resztę odsłoniętych pleców. Nie mógł powstrzymać wzroku przed wodzeniem po wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśniach i liniach dawnych blizn. Wziął głęboki wdech.

Bond odchrząknął. – Trzeba było powiedzieć, że słabo ci na widok krwi, _chłopcze_.

Q pomyślał, że słabo jest mu na widok czegoś zupełnie innego, lecz w odpowiedzi jedynie szturchnął agenta w ramię.

- Ał!

- Nie myśl, że za to przeproszę.

Sięgnął po igłę i dziękował, że dłonie również były jego narzędziem pracy i potrafił kompletnie powstrzymać je przed drżeniem, jak gdy pracował nad układami scalonymi lub drobnymi ładunkami wybuchowymi.

Skóra Bonda była gorąca pod jego palcami.

ж

W Abu Dhabi, 007 znów wrócił do swojego hobby. Lecz gdy tym razem „umarł" i zniknął bez wieści, jedna osoba w MI6 nie przestała go szukać, przesiadując z kubkiem Earl Greya długo po godzinach.

Gdy najmłodszy Kwatermistrz w historii brytyjskiego wywiadu odnalazł go po dwóch tygodniach w Indiach, przetrzymywanego przed tę samą mafię ze Zjednoczonych Emiratów Arabskich, Bond pojawił się w Q-Branch z paczką herbaty Darjeeling jako prezentem, a Q w podzięce wyrzucił go z gabinetu.

ж

Bond smakował jak whiskey i cierpka kawa, a jego dłonie pachniały prochem.

Q przeklinał samego siebie w myślach za to, że poddał się i stał kolejną jednorazową zdobyczą uwodziciela Jamesa Bonda. Obiecał sobie, że do tego nie dopuści…

Jednak poczucie winy i wszelkie myśli szybko ulotniły się z jego głowy, gdy jedna z tych gorących dłoni wplotła się w jego włosy, a druga zaczęła gładzić jego udo. Nie mógł powstrzymać zduszonego jęku, gdy język agenta zaczął przywłaszczać sobie jego usta.

Nie pamiętał, która z kolei była to wizyta Bonda w jego mieszkaniu, ale był zdecydowanie pewien, że już ostatnia.

ж

- Mów mi James.

ж

Wodził palcami po plecach śpiącego kwatermistrza, wsłuchując się w regularny oddech młodszego mężczyzny.

Miał do niego nie wracać, odciąć się, wrócić do relacji zawodowych - obiecywał to siebie za każdym razem. I za każdym razem znów pojawiał się u progu mieszkania, a Q zawsze go wpuszczał. Bond nawet nie pozwalał nazywać tego, co dawał mu Q _szczęściem_ czy _ukontentowaniem_ - nigdy nie były one długotrwałym gościem w jego życiu. Lecz, czy tego chciał, czy nie, uzależniał się powoli od młodego geniusza.

Wszystko, czego James Bond dotykał się w życiu, wreszcie umierało, bez względu na jego uczucia i starania. Okazało się to wspaniałym atutem w jego pracy, i dewastującą cechą w życiu osobistym, rodząc czarną dziurę w jego wnętrzu, w którą nauczył się wrzucać wszelkie uczucia, które mogłyby doprowadzić do kolejnego upadku. Nikt nie potrafił trwać przy nim i nie spłonąć.

I teraz, gdy wpatrywał się w twarz śpiącego Q, błagał wszelkie bóstwa i siły nadprzyrodzone, aby ta niepozorność kochanka, która go tak zafascynowała od samego początku, okazała się mylna i w tej kwestii. Niech ten chłopiec bez imienia okaże się tym, który nie podda się śmiercionośnej miłości Jamesa Bonda.

жжж

* * *

_Tak sobie przypomniałam, że chyba powinnam też wspomnieć, że _nie jestem fanką_ "starych" Bondów. Jedyne filmy, które szczerze mi się podobały to "Casino Royale" i "Skyfall" (o zgrozo dla kanonu).  
_I do what I want.

_I musicie przetrawić te patosy tu i ówdzie wyskakujące jak filip z konopii... Jesienna deprecha._


End file.
